


【下阵雨】SCP-0611-XHY

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, SCP, 流体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: * SCP-0611-XHY - “Arrival”Item #: SCP-0611-XHY
Relationships: 下阵雨, 夏深 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【下阵雨】SCP-0611-XHY

**Author's Note:**

> 流体外星人7 x 特/种/bing 2  
> 人外普雷1/3辆车有（真的是1/3辆！（微笑  
> 慎入  
> 一次奇怪的写法尝试  
> 仿SCP体  
> 写完英文再自己翻译回中文感觉像是不会说人话了一样
> 
> 灵感来自Arrival和Future world以及电影Arrival
> 
> -  
> 非喜勿入  
> 上升不可  
> -

* SCP-0611-XHY - “Arrival”

 **Item #:** SCP-0611-XHY

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedure:** Item SCP-0611-XHY is to be kept in its arrival containment unit, in SGT. Li’s personal quarters upon site 72. If object is to be removed for study, it must be accompanied by SGT. Li and be returned by the end of the day. Item SCP-0611-XHY is not to be left further than 1.8m (6 feet) away from SGT. Li after 2200 hour or the object will begin to emit an unknown special virus that results in uncontrolled laughing of nearby human entities.

SCP-0611-XHY should be provided with one serving of fried rice and five pieces of fresh watermelon per day, as per dietary standards. Current information suggests that the above mentioned combined with body fluid (e.g. semen涂黑) from SCT. Li provides the best nutritional results while prospering breeding.

SCP-0611-XHY was classified as Thaumiel at the first encounter, but was quickly re-classified as Safe following Incident 0611-XHY-1.

 **Description:** SCP-0611-XHY appears to be a ~22 yo 180cm (5’11”) tall, thin, asian male human-like figure. SCP-0611-XHY can be differentiated from other human figures by a statement sign representing scissors on the Radius side of its right forearm. SCP-0611-XHY was first discovered by SGT. Zhenning Li in the “Arrival” during operation “Sacred Fortress”. SCP-0611-XHY initially presents with a liquid-ish property that takes no stable form. The object communicates via a fluid sign system, but quickly adapted to the “Han Language”. 

SCP-0611-XHY developed attachment issues with SGT. Li after Incident 0644-XHY-1. The object then chose to present itself in a male human form. No harmful incident has been reported since SCP-0611-XHY was contained. However, a primary care doctor at the facility has filed several reports having discovered strange marks on SGT. Li, include but not limited to bite marks, erythema, bruises from hand grip, signs of strangle, black liquid oozing from anal canal (黑), likely from sexual intercourse. It is possible that SCP-0611-XHY expresses aggressive behavior towards selected individuals.

 **Addendum:** SCP-0611-XHY shows natural affinity for Canis Famiiliaris (Dog), a domesticated species adored by 25% of human individuals. Among Canis Familiaris, the object presents with the highest affinity towards those named “Meituo”, “Toubao”, and “Niubao”. SCP-0611-XHY tends to reject Felis Catus (Cat), with the exception of entities with the names of “Miumiu”, “Aoao”, and “Wuwu”, owned by SGT. Li.

—————————————————————————————————————————————  
Incident Report 0611-XHY-1

* SCP-0611-XHY - “降临”

 **项目编号：** SCP-0611-XHY

 **项目等级：** Safe

 **特殊收容措施：** SCP-0611-XHY应当被安放在李中士位于Site 72的个人专区里属于他的降临容器中。如果他需要离开收容地点进行研究，必须有李中士陪同并在同日内归还。晚上10点后，SCP-0611-XHY不可离开李中士超过1.8m，否则他将放出一种未知病毒。这种病毒会导致附近的所有人类开始无法自控的大笑。

按照饮食标准，每天都应向SCP-0611-XHY提供一顿蛋炒饭和五牙新鲜西瓜。目前对其的研究显示，上述食物结合李中士的体液（比如精液）（涂黑）能够在促进繁衍的同事向其提供最好的营养。

SCP-0611-XHY的初识等级评定为Thaumiel。 在事件0611-XHY-1后被迅速重新评级为Safe。

 **描述：** SCP-0611-XHY的外表是一名约22岁身高180cm的高瘦亚洲男性类人形象。能够通过辨认其右手前臂桡侧剪刀样特异性印记来区分SCP-0611-XHY和普通人类。李振宁中士在执行“神圣堡垒”任务期间，于“降临体”内首次发现SCP-0611-XHY。SCP-0611-XHY初始状态为不稳定类液态。他通过一种流体符号语言进行交流但很快就掌握了“汉语”。

SCP-0611-XHY在事件0611-XHY-1后，对李中士产生了依恋问题。并在该事件后，选择长期以人类男性形态出现。自SCP-0611-XHY被收容以来，尚未接到过其伤害他人的恶性事件报告。但是，设施内一名医生曾提交数份关于李中士身上奇怪痕迹的报告，这些痕迹包括但不仅限于：咬痕、红斑、手掌形淤痕、捆绑痕迹、自肛口渗出的黑色液体（涂黑），极大可能来源于性交（涂黑）。因此，无法排除SCP-0611-XHY会对被选择的个体表现出攻击性行为。

 **附录：** SCP-0611-XHY对犬科生物（狗）， 一种被25%人类喜爱的家养生物，有天然亲和性。在犬科中，他对名为“妹坨”、“头宝”、和“妞宝”的个体有最高的亲和性。SCP-0611-XHY倾向于排斥猫科生物（猫），只能勉强接受李中士饲养的三只分别名为“Miumiu”、“嗷嗷”、和“呜呜”的个体。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————  
事故报告 0611-XHY-1

Reference: SCP-063, SCP-611

**[SCP-0611-XHY 未公开档案-1]**

———————  
It’s my arrival  
———————

某年某月某日  
某海上空降临一黑色椭圆形不明物体

该物体来源未知  
目的未知  
危险等级未知  
只在降临地悬停  
为方便研究  
科学家为其命名  
降临体

李振宁所在特种小队接到探查任务  
解码“神圣堡垒”

小队于降临体下方乘船徘徊数天  
一无所获  
携带物资即将耗尽  
准备返航

当晚  
李振宁守夜时见椭圆体下方出现楼梯  
进入休息室试图唤醒队友未果  
留字条后离船游向阶梯  
进入椭圆体

沿楼梯走至尽头  
见暗色薄膜  
李振宁虽有胆怯但任务在身  
责任感驱使他继续前行

走至薄膜前  
李振宁覆手其上  
薄膜触感似生物黏膜  
光滑有弹性  
李振宁刚想撤手  
薄膜对侧忽然大亮  
手掌形状黑影向他飞速靠近

好在薄膜似乎无法突破  
掌影停在李振宁触及区域内侧  
而后开始在薄膜上游走画出奇怪符号

李振宁无法理解这墨迹般的符号语言  
他只默默看着  
在掌影停止动作后  
伸手贴在薄膜上摆了摆  
示意他不懂

薄膜上自掌影起如墨般晕开一人形黑影  
李振宁耳边响起生涩却悦耳的人声

【你 - 叫 - 什 - 么？】

**[SCP-0611-XHY 未公开档案-2]**

————————————————  
I wake up in a dark strange world  
————————————————

清晨  
李振宁在船上醒来  
身上盖着薄被  
衣物干燥  
没有下过海的痕迹

见他苏醒  
队友向外通报并告知让他在10分钟后去队长处听训

李振宁起身  
用少量凉水湿润面颊后  
走出舱门

栏杆外浪花飞溅  
百米外不明物体稳定高悬  
物体外表面光滑  
下方完整  
没有开口痕迹

昨晚一切  
仿佛一梦

见到队长  
果然是铺天盖地的痛骂  
因他守夜时睡着  
被换班队友发现斜倚船舷  
数唤不醒

等到队长骂完举起水杯  
李振宁深吸了一口气  
一五一十将昨晚经历讲出  
直到记忆中断前的那个问题

队长自然不信  
只说是他做梦  
模糊了现实与梦境  
毕竟交班时  
他全身干燥  
绝非下过海的样子

但任务紧迫  
队长又认为不应放过描述是真的可能性  
毕竟对方来历目的成分皆是不明  
不排除外来科技已经超出现有理解范畴  
遂决定整队当晚严密观察  
发现任何异动  
立刻出发

事实证明  
李振宁没有说谎

当晚  
圆月悬于东南方  
与海平面成45度  
边际圆弧与降临体弧面以船桅为轴对称  
瞭望兵突然发现降临体下方发生变化  
冷白月光在海面荡起粼光  
波纹被黑色物体打散  
经望远镜确认  
是由降临体底部开口伸出的楼梯

小队选取5人乘小艇出发  
其中包括李振宁  
小艇停靠在楼梯前方  
降临体正下方  
向上看去  
圆形开口深邃  
黑不见顶

小队试图登陆时  
异变陡生  
一旦双脚同时踏上楼梯  
楼梯便会失去其固有形状  
变化成金属质感陡坡  
无法攀爬

唯一例外  
是李振宁

小队其他队员尝试通过与李振宁同步行动登陆  
然而一旦做出此类尝试  
楼梯会把所有人  
连同李振宁一同抛下  
任其滑落水中

经再三讨论  
未免措施良机  
全队决定派李振宁独自登入  
要求回归后提供详细报告

李振宁进入降临体后  
发现前日所见薄膜样组织已经消失  
通道尽头站立一人性黑影  
他在距离黑影一米处停下  
比记忆中顺畅不少的人声在耳边响起

【李振宁，你好，我叫夏瀚宇】

**[SCP-0611-XHY 未公开档案-3]**

吾见 吾知 吾得  
汝知 汝明 无送  
降临 吾降临此世  
降临 吾征服此世  
—- 摘抄自SCP-0611-XHY日记【降临】篇

**[Incident Report 0611-XHY-1]**

“我需要更了解人类”  
夏瀚宇说

沉吟了一会  
他再次开口  
”可以吗？“

夏瀚宇是一个有礼貌的外星人  
李振宁在心头记道

他也莫名地  
明白了夏瀚宇问话的意思  
需要更了解人类  
那么显然仅凭他的语言是不够的  
夏瀚宇需要探索人类的身体构造  
解构人类作为生物的本源

眼前的男人开始褪色  
五官渐渐模糊成一团  
墨色人形内液体涌动  
形体顷刻间溶解  
黑色液体像被搅动的墨汁  
四散飞溅  
落在他的脸上身上  
留下斑驳黑迹  
散到它处的液滴飞至一米开外  
便如陷入透明凝胶般  
静止着悬在原地

李振宁抬手  
疑惑的触碰面上黑痕  
这个举动仿佛触发了神秘开关  
漫散四周的液滴  
被强制改变了轨迹  
铁粒被磁极吸引样  
飞速向他奔涌  
粘附到他身上  
直至无一寸留白

液体大约有腐蚀性  
一秒不到他的衣物便消失无踪  
冰凉的液体  
紧贴着他的皮肤流动  
压榨他的呼吸  
巨蟒缠身

躯体穿上了黑色甲壳  
四肢被张力拉紧绷开  
胸膛向前拱到了极致  
再多一分  
这人类的骨架就要爆裂

额边液体微抖  
波纹引起蝶骨共振  
震动经骨导至耳蜗  
终于颞叶化作他熟悉的男声  
“人类的身体竟如此脆弱？”

束缚的力量消减  
李振宁瘫坐在地  
可黑液仍未离开  
汇集成黑色细流  
攀附着他的脊柱  
环绕脆弱的颈项

细流每流过一处  
黑液边会荡起“这叫什么”的波纹  
眼睛  
鼻子  
嘴  
喉结  
胸膛

到了胸膛后  
却暂时没有继续下流  
而是对李振宁胸前的两点生了兴趣

“这是什么？”  
极细的黑流盘旋在乳晕外  
褐色的乳尖从扁平到凸起  
夏瀚宇感到好奇

“乳头”  
微不可闻的声音  
从紧闭的牙缝间挤出

“乳头？”  
黑流分出一小股  
浮在空中  
尖头轻点凸起的乳头  
“为什么会立起来？干什么用的？”

李振宁双唇抿着  
抬头死死的盯着天花板  
仿佛没听到夏瀚宇接连发出的提问  
可乳头却禁不住黑流的刺激  
不平的尖充血  
透了点点肉粉  
黑流冰凉的抚弄  
每每都精准的刺激到几个小点  
电流不停自乳头流出  
乳晕隆起小粒  
他忍不住扭身闪躲  
终于在呻吟冲破喉咙之前  
他开口说道  
“你别碰了！是……是人类女性哺乳时用的”

“女性？你是女性？哺乳是什么？”  
“谁tm是女性？！你才是女性！”  
“我不是女性，我们没有人类这种男性或女性的差别”

/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
[部分档案遭到人为损毁，现有技术无法复原]  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/

那一刻  
他眼前  
千百颗恒星同时炸裂  
耀眼光亮接连成片  
白芒刺目  
眼底昏盲

光   
亮至极致时忽又碎成细屑  
向外极速扩张

残余的光亮  
穿梭光年  
化作他眼前的星辰夜幕  
一闪一闪  
渐渐微弱  
和他的意识一同  
终归于无边际的失色

李振宁的身躯蜷缩在地面上  
小腹微微隆起  
墨色凝聚成人形  
垂眸将他环绕  
手覆在他的小腹上  
抿嘴  
微笑


End file.
